A Brand New Day
by MrsNickJ458
Summary: Mitchie returns for a second summer at Camp Rock. During her journey through the musical summer, she makes a new friend, and her and Shane become closer. Will the two finally admit their feelings for each other? Smitchie! Nate/OC, Jason/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone! This is not my first Fan Fiction, but it is my first story on this account and for Camp Rock. I've written several fics for Criminal Minds on a different account. If you want to read them, the link will be up on my profile later tonight. If you're wondering why I started a new account, I'll explain that on my profile too x).**

**So, as you probably guessed, I'm a Smitchie fan. I love Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. They are so cute together :)**

**I'm not a huge Naitlyn fan. Call me weird, but I don't think they are right for each other. **

**As you very well do not know, one of the OC characters is based off of me. I'm not saying who it is, but you'll probably figure it out sooner or later x).**

**Just to let y'all know, I'm hopeless at committing to things, so I don't know how long this story will last. I want to complete it, but unless you guys review I don't know if I will.**

**The song used in this chapter is Fearless by Taylor Swift.**

**So, that's enough of that. **

**Time for the story!**

**Oh, and I do not own Camp Rock x)**

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Mitchie Torres squealed excitedly as her mother pulled up in the parking lot of Camp Rock.

"You go ahead and get settled into you're cabin." Connie Torres said, turning off the engine to her van. "I'll see you later in the kitchen."

Mitchie smiled widely and stepped out of the van. "See you later Mom!" She called. She grabbed her suitcase and started walking towards the buses where she knew her best friend Caitlyn would arrive on. Sure enough, Caitlyn Gellar stood at the end of a bus grabbing her suitcase and laptop. "Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed, dropping her case and running over to give her friend a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Mitchie said pulling away.

"We only saw each other last week." Caitlyn giggled. The two girls had kept in contact with each other during the school year, and because Caitlyn lived just over and hour away from Mitchie, the two girls caught up regularly.

"I know, but I still missed you!" Mitchie laughed, hugging Caitlyn again.

"Come on, let's go find a cabin." Caitlyn smiled, picking up her luggage. The two girls made their way to their cabin, 'Cabin Vibe.' They opened the door talking loudly, when they suddenly heard a scream and a loud thump from the far end of the cabin.

"Oh my gosh, you scared the living daylights out of me." Came a voice. A short girl of about sixteen walked in front of the door. She had dark brown hair that was obviously straightened and fell just above her waist, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a white flowing top, light blue denim shorts and a pair of purple flip flops.

"Uh, who are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm Haeli. This is my first year." The girl, Haeli said. "And you are…?"

"I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn. Are you in our cabin for the summer?" Mitchie asked setting her suitcase down on one of the two spare beds.

"Yeah… I hope that's okay. I can get Brown to move me if I'm too much of a bother or-"

"Stop!" Caitlyn yelled. "It's fine! We love meeting new people anyway."

Haeli smiled.

Soon after the girls had finished packing, Mitchie and Caitlyn offered to show their new friend around the camp.

"And this is the Final Jam theater, which is off limits until Final Jam." Mitchie said pointing to the large building in front of her.

"Wow! This place is so awesome! I can't wait for classes to start here." Haeli said excitedly as the girls sat down on the grass underneath a large tree.

"So, what do you play anyway?" Caitlyn asked pulling up some bits of grass and winding them between her fingers.

"Guitar, drums, vocals and I write my own music." Haeli said proudly. As Mitchie listened to her talk some more, she couldn't help but notice that Haeli had a different accent.

"Are you actually from America?" Mitchie asked cutting Haeli's rambling short.

"No. I was born in Australia and I moved here a few years ago due to a job offer my dad got." She explained.

"Now that I think about it, you do have an accent." Caitlyn observed.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Everyone at my school knew straight away that I wasn't from around here." Haeli smiled.

"Well, I love Australian accents." Mitchie said. Haeli laughed.

After lounging around under the tree for a while, the three girls made their way to Mess Hall for dinner and Opening Night Jam. Walking down the trail, Mitchie looked around. She noticed a black limo pulling up in the parking lot and three very familiar people walked out.

"Caitlyn! Their here!" Mitchie squealed. She pointed to the parking lot, and the two sprinted off towards the people, and very confused Haeli running behind them. "Shane!" Mitchie yelled. Shane Gray turned around and smiled as he saw the girls running towards them. He put his bags down and walked over to Mitchie, hugging her.

"Hey Mitchie." He said laughing as she pulled away. "You dyed your hair." He pointed out, looking at Mitchie's now black hair.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Mitchie teased.

"It looks nice." Shane said smiling. Mitchie blushed. Nate Black and Jason Wheeler came into view from around the back of the van with guitars and suitcases in hand.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate said hugging her slightly. Shane had introduced Nate, Jason and Mitchie to each other at the end of final jam.

Jason also hugged Mitchie.

"Oh, guys, you remember Caitlyn." Mitchie said pushing Caitlyn forwards slightly.

"Hey." She said smiling at the members of Connect 3, who said 'hey' back.

"And this, is Haeli. She's new." Mitchie said indicating her new friend who was standing next to her. Haeli mouth was slightly open and she seemed to be frozen.

"Uh… Haeli?" Caitlyn asked waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Haeli!" Mitchie yelled in Haeli's ear. She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Hi." She said.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark here and say that she's a huge fan." Mitchie guessed laughing slightly.

"I'm actually trying my hardest to not scream." Haeli confessed, taking deep breaths.

"That's Jason and Shane, and I'm Nate." Nate said holding out his hand for Haeli to shake. She blushed and shook it.

"I know." She smiled. She shook Jason and Shane's hand too.

"Well, seeing as how you're hanging out with Mitchie and Caitlyn, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you." Nate said.

"I sure hope so." Haeli replied.

"Well, this has been fun, but we should get to Mess Hall." Mitchie said. They waved goodbye to the boys and made their way to the hall. Once they were out of earshot, Haeli screamed.

"I JUST MEET CONNECT 3!" She yelled.

"Don't worry Haeli! Not like we needed those ears." Caitlyn said gasping slightly.

"I'm sorry, but as of this moment, I feel like my life is complete." Haeli said dreamily.

"We'll be hanging out with them a lot more." Mitchie said. Haeli beamed.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" Dee La Duke yelled into the microphone. "To our old campers, welcome back, and to our new comers, welcome! We've got this summer packed full of fun for you guys, and we can guarantee that you'll have the time of you're lives! Tonight is an open mic, so if you're feeling game, come on up and sing! We'd love to here what we've got this year!"

"Mitchie, you should totally go up." Caitlyn said.

"No… Maybe at a different jam so I have more time to prepare." Mitchie said. She looked to Haeli who was frowning slightly.

"You should sing. We want to here what we're going up against this year." Mitchie said.

"I don't know. I've performed before, but I don't know if I want to." Haeli said sighing.

"Go on!" Mitchie pushed.

"Yeah, go on Haeli." Caitlyn urged. Haeli groaned.

"Fine." She said getting up. She grabbed a spare guitar that was sitting on the side and stood off to the side slightly to wait for her shot to go up.

Mitchie and Caitlyn sat down on a nearby table and started to fill each other in on the week they hadn't seen each other. They were talking animatedly when the boys of Connect 3 decided to join them.

"Hey girls." Shane said sliding next to Mitchie.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Where's Haeli?" Nate asked.

"She's about to perform." Caitlyn replied. She noticed Nate looking towards the stage where Haeli was just barely visible. Mitchie noticed this as well, and leaned forward to Caitlyn.

"Someone's got a crush." She said quietly. Caitlyn snickered.

"Totally!" She said. "Speaking of crushes..." She indicated Shane and pointed at him and Mitchie, with a suggesting look on her face. Mitchie blushed furiously and shook her head. True, her and Shane had something going on last summer, but she was certain that they were just friends.

Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes. Some people could be so stubborn!

The person who was currently singing finished and Haeli stepped up onto the stage.

"Hey y'all." She began nervously. "This was a song I wrote a few months back. Hope you enjoy it." She began strumming chords on her guitar and started singing.

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless._

_Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah"_

Haeli finished playing and stepped off of the stage.

Mitchie turned towards Caitlyn her mouth open.

"She's amazing!" Caitlyn said, voicing Mitchie's thoughts.

"I know right!" Mitchie agreed, finally being able to talk. Haeli came over and joined them a few minutes later.

"Girl, that was fantastic!" Caitlyn squealed hugging Haeli.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You did great, Haeli." Nate said. Haeli blushed. Mitchie turned to Caitlyn and the two giggled slightly. Yep. Nate was totally crushing on Haeli. As for Haeli's reaction, Mitchie wasn't sure if that was because she was a fan, or because she was starting to like Nate too. Only time could tell.

Later that night, the girls made their way back to their cabins. Climbing into bed, Mitchie became lost in her thoughts. Connect 3 was here, she was spending the summer with her best friend at a place she loved more than anywhere else in the world, and she had made a new friend.

This summer was going to be great.

**Authors Notes: So that's the end of Chapter one. Please tell me if it sucked x)**

**Don't forget to review, make me happy and make me continue this story! **

**Peace, Love and Jonas x)**

**MrsNickJ458**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I have to say, I was blown away by the response I got from the first chapter. You're probably looking at my reviews and thinking, 'One review? How can she possible be blown away by that?' But when I opened my inbox today and saw the amount of people that had me on alert… It was just wow. That's probably the most response I've ever had from one chapter of a story. **

**So, as a reward, I decided to put aside my sose assignment ****A little bit longer ****And write you another chapter. (See what I did there? Hehe.)**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**I still do not own Camp Rock. I only own Haeli :)**

Mitchie awoke the next day to the sounds of birds singing outside her window. Smiling to herself, she got out of bed and made a mental note to make Jason a birdhouse later. Shane had told her that Jason had been asking for a birdhouse since last summer.

After getting quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, doing her best not to wake up her fellow cabin-mates, Mitchie walked out of the cabin and ran up the dirt track towards the kitchens.

Coming to Camp Rock still came with the price of helping her Mom out with meals, but the small kitchen duty was definitly worth the reward. Camp Rock was an amazing place, and Mitchie was willing to do anything to stay there. Well, _almost _anything.

She finished up making chocolate chip pancakes about half an hour later, and made her way into Mess Hall to meet Caitlyn and Haeli sitting together, fully dressed and almost awake. Haeli still looked very sleepy, but after seeing the pancakes Mitchie had placed in front of her, she immediately perked up.

"Morning." Caitlyn yawned, digging into her breakfast.

"Good morning." Mitchie said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Haeli grumbled, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I woke up to singing birds this morning, and I've been in a good mood ever since." Mitchie smiled. Haeli 'humphed' slightly and continued stabbing her pancakes with her fork. "Why are you so grumpy?" Mitchie asked raising her eyebrows at her new friend.

"I am _not _a morning person. At all." Haeli sighed.

"Oh, we know the type." Caitlyn snickered, obviously referring to Shane. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Hey, do you see what I see?" Caitlyn suddenly asked. Mitchie looked around.

"No…" She said looking around Mess Hall again.

"Look around, who's missing."

"No Tess… No Ella… No Peggy…" Mitchie observed. She looked at Caitlyn her eyes wide. "I wonder where they are?"  
"Well, Tess is touring with her Mom." Came a male voice from behind Mitchie, who immediately recognized it as Shane's. "Ella is dealing with family problems, and Peggy is recording an album. The label liked her voice so much, that they gave her a record deal." Shane explained.

"What!" Mitchie shrieked. "That's amazing!"

"She's really happy about it." Nate said coming to join us.

"So she should be! Next time you see her, tell her we said Congratulations!" Caitlyn squealed, equally as shocked.

"Could you keep it down? Some of us don't want to become deaf at a young age." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes snapped.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn asked, offended by this rude girl.

"Seems your squealing has already deafened you." The girl said rolling her eyes. "I'm Mellissa. My Mom is president of Hot Tunes in China."

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane all exchanged an amused look at this. The girl, Mellissa raised her eyebrows, annoyed. "This is Phoebe," She pointed to another blonde girl with brown eyes and a few freckles around her nose. Pointing to another girl with brown hair and blue eyes, Mellissa began speaking. "And this is Brittany." The other girls waved shyly. Mellisa snapped her fingers and the three girls 'supermodel' walked away, out of the hall.

"So, we just met the real daughter of the president of Hot Tunes, China." Caitlyn laughed.

"Lucky she wasn't here last year. That would have been hard to explain." Shane said, also laughing. Mitchie looked down at her finished breakfast blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about her Mitch." Caitlyn said. After explaining what had happened to a slightly confused and less grumpy Haeli, the five of them stood up and made their way to their first classes for the summer. Haeli had a guitar lesson with Nate, and after waving goodbye to Caitlyn and Mitchie, she headed off in the opposite direction.

Mitchie and Caitlyn's first class was singing with Brown Cesario, the owner of Camp Rock. The class ran smoothly. Brown got on of the newer girls, Lacy, to sing something for the class, and then he called up Mitchie who sang the first verse and chorus of her song, 'This is Me.'

When the girls lessons ended for the day, they headed up to the kitchen to help Connie with the lunch preparations, meeting Haeli on their way.

"How were your classes?" Mitchie asked.

"Lots of fun! Brown made me get up and sing in front of the whole class though…" Haeli said. She continued blabbering on until the girls reached this kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Mitchie greeted seeing her mother buttering some bread.

"Hello sweetie, would you mind buttering some bread for me? Caitlyn! What a nice surprise!" Connie exclaimed. Caitlyn hugged her.

"Hey Connie." She greeted. "Need some help?"

"You could help Mitchie if you like." She said pointing over to the piles of bread that needed buttering. "And who might you be?" She asked looking at Haeli.

"Oh, Mom, this is our friend Haeli. She's in our cabin this year." Mitchie explained running over.

"Haeli, how nice to meet you." Connie said hugging Haeli, much to her surprise.

"Nice to meet you too." She said looking at Mitchie with widened eyes.

"Uh, Haeli, why don't you come and help us out?" Mitchie suggested. Connie let go of Haeli and she walked over to Caitlyn and Mitchie, letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Meeting new people is always so awkward." She said quietly, after Connie had dissapeared into the food closet.

"Don't worry, she loves you already." Mitchie said smiling. After buttering a few pieces of bread, there was a knock on the door. "Enter if you dare!" Mitchie called giggling slightly. Nate walked in with a guitar case in his hands, obviously just getting back from a lesson.

"Hey, do you mind if I kidnap Haeli for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Caitlyn smiled. Haeli turned to Mitchie, who nodded.

"Thanks!" She said. She took off the apron she was wearing and followed Nate out the door.

"Do you think he'll finally tell her that he likes her?" Mitchie asked turning to Caitlyn.

"No." She answered. "Nate's a stubborn guy. He's not gonna tell her until she says or does something that indicates she like him too."

"And you know all this how?" Mitchie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we dated for a bit." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Aww. What happened?" Mitchie asked, shocked from this piece of information.

"He just wasn't my type. But we're still friends." Caitlyn explained. Mitchie nodded. Soon enough, all the bread was buttered, and Connie had dismissed the girls from their kitchen duties. They met up with Haeli in Mess Hall and the three sat down together.

"Soo… What happened between you and Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, he played me a song." Haeli said blushing.

"He what? What song?" Caitlyn asked.

"He said it was called, 'Please Be Mine.' It's a really sweet song." Haeli explained.

"Did he ask you out?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, if by 'out' you mean out to the docks later, then yes. He did." Haeli smiled, still blushing.

"Aww, you two would be so cute together." Mitchie cooed. Haeli shrugged and continued eating her lunch.

After finishing eating, Mitchie excused herself from the table and walked outside towards the canoes, hearing music being played. She saw Shane and snuck up behind him jumping in a canoe.

"_From Jersey town,_

_To the LA crowd,_

_They're hearin' us all over the world,_

_Have you ever felt like standing on a rooftop?_

_Have you ever wanted to scream?_

You like?" He asked turning to see Mitchie in the canoe.

"Aw, how'd you know I was there?" Mitchie pouted.

"Your shadow." Shane said simply, pointing to the shadow on the ground.

"Dang!" She said. "Up for a canoe ride?" She asked.

"Sure." Shane agreed, sliding one into the water and hopping in. They rowed in circles for a while before Mitchie started laughing.

"I still don't think we're doing this right." She laughed.

"Circles are fun." Shane said, also laughed.

"So, have you heard about Nate and Haeli lately? They seem to be getting on quite well." Mitchie commented, looking across the lake.

"Yeah, they are. What about Jase? He's been looking at that new instructor, Danielle, a lot lately." Shane laughed. Mitchie giggled.

"We should head back. We have more classes." She sighed. With a lot of effort and teamwork, the two finally made their way back to shore and headed off to the rest of their classes for the day.

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the crappy ending. I don't have much time left, and I really wanted to get this up today.**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, don't forget to review!**

**Peace, Love and Summer!  
MrsNickJ458**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: You guys are amazing. Seriously, the response to this story has been amazing! Not just reviews, but the amount of people who are subscribing to me… It's just… Wow. So thank you to each and everyone of you. **

**Keep reviewing, you're the reason I'm updating!**

**So here you go, another chapter.**

**Just to let y'all know, I have a Japanese exchange student staying with my for a couple of weeks, so updates may be slow. I'm trying to get as much done as I can though!**

**Once again, I do not own Camp Rock. I own Haeli though.**

**This chapter is focused on Haeli and we'll find out a bit about her history.**

**Also, there's a part in this story that I got from JONAS LA 'And… Action!'. See if you can find it!**

**Oh, and the one person who wants Naitlyn, too bad! Haha, I'm not a big fan of them, sorry. But MAYYBBEEE, after I've finished this story, I'll start up another story with Naitlyn in it. Just because I have the time to write it in, and no life what so ever x)**

* * *

Never in her wildest dreams did Haeli think she'd go to Camp Rock and meet Connect 3.

Getting the news that her grandparents were allowing her to go to the Summer camp had made her happier than ever, but then she had met Connect 3… And just wow. Her life had been complete from that moment.

Haeli had always had problems making friends, and letting new people into her life. Her father had been abusive towards her for the first eleven years of her life. One day, her father had come come home drunk beyond belief, and after killing Haeli's mother, he proceeded to beat Haeli within an inch of her life. Thankfully, her grandparents walked into the house and got Haeli out before it was too late. After the police arrested her father, and her mother's funeral was over, Haeli went to live with her grandparents. Everything had been to hard for Haeli to deal with, and she became depressed. Even started cutting. Thankfully, the cuts were only shallow, and only left very light scars. But ever since that day, Haeli had been finding it hard to trust people. Friendships had always been a problem. All of her friends had abandoned her when they found out what had happened to Haeli, and she was left with one close friend. After that friend found out she was cutting, they left her too. So she was left alone, and depressed. Over the past few years, things had finally begun looking up for Haeli, and when she got the news she was going to Camp Rock, she felt that this was the chance to start over and make new friends.

* * *

The next morning, Haeli woke up with a small smile on her face. She was in a relatively good mood for someone who was not a morning person. She showered and dressed, and skipped off to Mess Hall, meeting Caitlyn and Mitchie at one of the tables.

"Good morning." She said cheerily spreading some butter on a piece of toast.

"Good morning to you too." Mitchie replied, shooting a shocked look at Caitlyn.

"Why are you so happy?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Haeli replied. Mitchie and Caitlyn shot her a confused look. "I mean, I'm here at Camp Rock, sitting with two of the nicest people I've ever met, and mt first class today is with Nate." She explained, smiling even more widely as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Fair enough then." Caitlyn said smirking.

After breakfast had finished, the girls went their separate ways. Haeli headed over to the cabin Nate was teaching his class in. She reached the door, and walked in, knowing full well that she was much earlier than normal. She found Nate sitting on a chair with a guitar, writing a new song.

"_Turn Right,_

_Into my arms,_

_Turn Right,_

_You won't be alone,_

_You might,_

_Fall off this track sometimes,_

_Hope to see you at the finish line…"_  
Nate stopped played a scribble something down on a piece of paper. Haeli took this time to make her presence known.

"It's beautiful." She said walking over to him and sitting down. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Thanks." He replied. He moved the guitar over so that the bottom half of it was sitting on Haeli's lap, and the top half was over by Nate, so he could play around with the chords. He made his fingers into the shape of a 'G' chord and instructed Haeli to start strumming. "G, G, G, G, C…" He was saying.

"We're doing it!" Haeli giggled. Nate stopped making the shapes as he started speaking again.

"We are shredding 'Twinkle, Twinkle.'"

"I think guitar should always be a two person instrument."

"That depends on the two people." Nate pushed the guitar so it was fully sitting on Haeli's lap, and he moved to the music stand to collect the papers he was writing on. He was putting them back on his desk when he heard Haeli playing a new song.

"_I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,_

_It's like no matter what I do,_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying,_

_To let you know that what I feel is true,_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you…"_ She stopped singing a looked up.

"That was really good." He commented, sitting down next to her again.

"You really think so?" She asked pulling the guitar up towards her a little more. He nodded and started leaning forwards. Haeli followed suit. They were centremeters apart when they heard a slight cough coming from the doorway. There were a bunch of students coming in from outside, obviously waiting for the lesson to begin. Haeli and Nate jumped apart.

"Maybe I'll open the windows." Nate said walking to the back of the rooming, flicking the windows open.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of hot in here. Wouldn't want to be teaching in a stuffy room." Haeli replied picking her guitar up and settling down at a spot with a music stand. Nate stood up the front of the room and began the class.

* * *

After Haeli's classes ended for the morning, she met up with Mitchie and Caitlyn who were on their way to the Kitchens.

"Hey." Haeli greeted them.

"Hey." Caitlyn replied. Mitchie sighed.

"Why are you all sigh-y?" Haeli asked.

"She's annoyed at Shane." Caitlyn replied rolling her eyes.

"Why? What'd Mr. Pop star do this time?" Haeli asked, trying to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"I think I have a teensy crush on him." Mitchie replied, blushing slightly. Haeli actually snorted at this.

"Are you kidding me? EVERYONE knows you and Shane have a crush on each other, except for you and Shane." She said laughing.

"Well, I know that I have a crush on him now." Mitchie pouted. "But I don't think he likes me back. And before you ask," She held up her hand as Haeli opened her mouth, "I'm annoyed with him because he's always leading me on and then turning to flirt with some other girl."

Caitlyn groaned. "Gosh Mitchie! If you had just let me go and slap some sense into him, you two could be together already!"

"But I don't want you to do that! I don't want Shane to know I like him, and have him not feel the same way."

"So… You like me huh?" Came a recognizable voice from behind the girls. Mitchie stopped and cursed under her breath. She turned around and smiled at Shane.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Don't lie to me, Mitch. I heard you." Shane replied, looking straight at Mitchie.

"Shane, can I speak to you over there please?" She asked, pointing to the docks. He nodded, and the two walked off towards the docks.

"Five bucks says their together by the end of lunch." Haeli said quietly so she could not be overheard.  
"Your on." Caitlyn smiled, shaking Haeli's hand. As the two girls walked up the lane to Mess Hall, Haeli recalled her lesson with Nate. At the end, both the girls were laughing and 'Awing'. They were still talking a laughing loudly with each other as they grabbed their lunch and sat down.

"I think I've had too much sugar." Haeli laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Me and you both!" Caitlyn agreed, laughing equally as hard.

"Cait! Look!" Haeli pointed over to Jason and Danielle, one of the new instructors at camp. The were sitting in the corner of mess hall, talking and laughing quietly with each other.

"Awww! They look so cute together!" Caitlyn whispered. Haeli nodded enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't it be so cute if they got together?" She asked. Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"And got married and had little baby Janielle's?"

Haeli started laughing again. "Janielle?" She managed to spit out between laughter. Caitlyn considered this for a moment a started laughing too. Her face falling in her ketchup and fries. This made Haeli laugh even harder. They were still laughing hysterically, when Nate came over.

"What's all the fuss." He asked. Haeli pointed to Caitlyn who still had ketchup on her face and a few fries in her hair. Nate laughed a little at this but then returned his gaze to Haeli.

"Come for a walk?" He asked. Haeli looked to Caitlyn, who nodded and continued wiping the sauce off her face. Just as Haeli was about to stand up, Mitchie and Shane walked into Mess Hall, hand in hand, smiling happily. Haeli held out her hand, palm up to Caitlyn, who grumbled and planted a five dollar bill into her hand. Haeli laughed again and moved out of Mess Hall with Nate, not missing the wink Mitchie sent her way.

After walking for a while, Nate and Haeli settled down in on of the grassy fields.

"Looks like there's a storm about to come." Nate observed looking too the dark clouds above them.

"Damn." Haeli said, also looking to the sky. "I love rain, but thunder scares me." She laughed.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to protect you." Nate said. Haeli looked over to him and blushed furiously. She was about to speak, when a loud rumble came from the sky, and it started to rain. It wasn't just drizzling, it was pouring down. Nate and Haeli became soaked through in seconds.

"Oh no." Haeli said, looking at her shirt. "This is new!"

"Lucky it's just rain and not bird poop or something." Nate joked. Haeli's eyes went wide at the thought of this.

"Come on." She said standing up. Nate followed suit and followed Haeli, dancing around in the rain, laughing loudly.

"We are going to get so sick." Nate laughed.

"Oh well." Haeli shrugged spinning around in circles until she crashed into Nate. She stopped laughing as she realised how close to was to Nate. Her breath hitched slightly. The two started to lean forwards, until their lips were just a few millimeters away from each other. Pausing slightly, Nate closed the gap between them.

**

* * *

Authors Notes: So that's it! I apologize for the end of this chapter. I seriously suck at romance. All things romance-y. Not just writing, but real life too. So this story is going to be very… Bad, romance wise.**

**If anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, it is greatly appreciated!**

**For all you Smitchie lovers, don't worry! The next chapter will be a recap of what happened while Mitchie went off with Shane, so we can see what happened between them. I just wanted to get this chapter with Haeli and Nate. I don't know how much more of them I'll write now. I want to focus on Smitchie a lot more.**

**So, I just have a question. I've realized that my AN's are ridiculously long, so would you prefer me to have them JUST at the start, JUST at the end, or keep it the way they are? **

**Let me know, and I'll change it.**

**So like I said before, updates may be slow because I have a Japanese exchange student here, but I'm trying to get everything up. **

**I hope you some what enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me how I went with all the romance mush!**

**Peace, Love and Sucky Romance! X)**

**MrsNickJ458**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: I am SOOOOO sorry for taking my sweet time to update! I've been focusing a lot on my song writing lately, and trying to keep up with everything going on in my life. I've kind of been all over the place lately… I have my grade six ballet exams tomorrow… Oh joy. **

**OMJ, you guys are AMAZING! The response to this story has been INCREDIBLE! I am loving writing this so far. **

**There will be a Camp Jam soon, so I have a few things I need you guys to do for me.**

**One: I need to know the name of the first Jam in Camp. I can't remember and I don't actually have the movie Camp Rock. My parents refuse to let me buy it :/**

**Two: I need a some songs, and I need you to choose who sings them. I want Mellissa to sing one, kind of like Tess did. So if you know of a snobby song you can imagine Mellissa singing, PLEASE let me know! And any other songs would be greatly appreciated.**

**I also have another announcement:**

**It's time to introduce a new character!  
Not in this chapter, but hopefully in the next few.**

**I need you guys to come up with an OC for Caitlyn. I feel like she's being left out. So come up with a character profile, and send it to me. I'll choose who I think is best, and use your character in the story!  
Be quick though! I'll only be accepting the first seven profiles! **

**Ok, so that's enough from me.**

**Once again, I don't own Camp Rock. I do own Haeli :D**

**Oh yeah, there's a part in here from 'JONAS'. See if you can find it. If you're the first person who can tell me which part is from JONAS, which episode and who says it, you will have a small part in the story :)**

**On with the story :D**

* * *

To say Mitchie Torres loved music, would be an understatement. Mitchie lived for music. Without music, her life would suck.

After begging her parents to send her to Camp Rock for countless weeks, she finally got the news that she was able to go. And of course she screamed.

When she got the news that she was able to go back for a second year, she screamed again. Louder. Who wouldn't?

* * *

Mitchie woke up feeling bright and happy as usual. She had always been a morning person, and loved the feeling of waking up to a brand new day. She quietly got up and moved around carefully. She did not want a grumpy Haeli to deal with later.

Coming to Camp Rock still came with the price of kitchen duty, but Mitchie didn't mind. She loved helping out, and it was a small price to pay for such a wonderful summer.

After helping her mother out, and eating breakfast with Caitlyn and an unusually happy Haeli, the three girls went their separate ways to start their classes for the day. First up for both Mitchie and Caitlyn was Hip-Hop with Shane. A class that Mitchie was very much looking forward too. Not that she liked Shane or anything. That was out of the question. Maybe.

"Good morning Mitchie." Shane said as the girls entered the classroom.

"Oh yes, Hi Shane! It's good too see you too." Caitlyn said sarcastically, turning to face a wall.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Shane called. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and started warming up.

"Morning." Mitchie greeted after laughing at her friends.

"How are you this fine morning?" Shane asked.

"Very well good sir." Mitchie giggled.

"So… Up for a canoe ride later?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Mitchie smiled, and skipped over to Caitlyn to begin warming up, sighing slightly.

"What's with the sighing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh, was I sighing? Sorry." Mitchie said, smiling widely.

"You are so crushing on him." Caitlyn said, looking over to where Shane was greeting some other students. Mitchie followed her friends gaze, and started blushing slightly.

"Am not." She replied, but something inside of her begged to differ. Mitchie sighed again. Yeah, she was crushing on Shane Gray. "Ok, I am." She admitted. Caitlyn just shook her head.

"And how are we this fine morning?" Mitchie heard Shane greet another girl, who replied back in almost the exact same manner as Mitchie had earlier. "Up for a walk later?"

At those words, Mitchie felt her heart drop, and her smile fade. Caitlyn noticed this and a look of rage took over her.

"Want me to slap him for you?" She asked. Mitchie smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I'll take care of him later."

* * *

Mitchie had refused to talk to Shane throughout the rest of their class. She stood at the back sulking slightly while trying to keep up with the dancers. Both her and Caitlyn started walking towards Mess Hall, meeting up with Haeli on the way.

"Hey." Haeli greeted them.

"Hey." Caitlyn replied. Mitchie sighed.

"Why are you all sighy?" Haeli asked.

"She's annoyed at Shane." Caitlyn replied rolling her eyes.

"Why? What'd Mr. Popstar do this time?" Haeli asked, trying to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"I think I have a teensy crush on him." Mitchie replied, blushing slightly. Haeli actually snorted at this.

"Are you kidding me? EVERYONE knows you and Shane have a crush on each other, except for you and Shane." She said laughing.

"Well, I know that I have a crush on him now." Mitchie pouted. "But I don't think he likes me back. And before you ask," She held up her hand as Haeli opened her mouth, "I'm annoyed with him because he's always leading me on and then turning to flirt with some other girl."

Caitlyn groaned. "Gosh Mitchie! If you had just let me go and slap some sense into him, you two could be together already!"

"But I don't want you to do that! I don't want Shane to know I like him, and have him not feel the same way."

"So… You like me huh?" Came a recognizable voice from behind the girls. Mitchie stopped and cursed under her breath. She turned around and smiled at Shane.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Don't lie to me, Mitch. I heard you." Shane replied, looking straight at Mitchie.

"Shane, can I speak to you over there please?" She asked, pointing to the docks. He nodded, and the two walked off towards the docks, leaving a smirking Haeli and Caitlyn behind them.

"So…" Shane began. He was about to continue when one of the newer students, Justin Cole ran over to them.

"Hey Mitchie…" He greeted. Mitchie smiled slightly. _Payback time. _She thought.

"Hey Justin." She said happily.

"So I was just wondering… Do you wanna maybe go for a walk around the lake later?" He asked. Mitchie smirked inwardly.

"Sure. That'd be fun. I'll see you later." She said. He smiled and walked away, and Mitchie turned back to Shane. "You were saying?"

"What was that?" Shane asked, furious.

"What was what?" Mitchie asked innocently.

"That! Back there! With Justin! And you saying you liked me!"

"That was me accepting to go for a walk with Justin."

"Why! Why would you wanna go out with him?"

"Isn't that how it works, Shane? When a guy likes a girl, he asks her out?"

"What about a guy NOT asking a girl out because he likes her? Huh? Have you EVER thought of that?"

"What?"

"I don't want to wreck everything you and I don't have!"

"Shane that makes absolutely no sense!"  
"Yeah? Well, sometimes things don't make sense!"

"Wha-" Mitchie was about to yell at Shane, when his lips came crashing onto hers. She stood there in shock for a moment, but soon started to respond. They pulled apart a few moments later, needing air. "Oh… I see your point." She said, still in shock. Shane just pulled her back in. After a few more minutes, they walked back to Mess Hall hand-in-hand, just in time to see Haeli walk off with Nate, stop, hand a five dollar bill to Caitlyn, and continue walking. Mitchie walked at Haeli and walked over to Caitlyn.

"So… I see you two worked everything out." She observed. Mitchie just smiled and nodded.

"What was that about anyways?" She asked, referring to the five dollar bill Caitlyn was stuffing in her pocket.

"Never you mind your pretty little head about it." She dismissed, going back to wiping all the sauce off of her face. Mitchie raised her eyebrow at her friend and shrugged it off, deciding that Caitlyn and Haeli had been eating too much sugar.

All too soon, Shane had to go and help his Uncle, and Mitchie and Caitlyn had to start making their way back to their cabin as there was a storm approaching. They ran back through the thunder, rain and howling wind. Mitchie slammed the cabin door behind them and turned the lights on.

"Where's Haeli?" Caitlyn asked, noticing that the youngest of the three had not appeared.

"Probably kissing Nate or something." Mitchie joked. A few minutes later, Haeli walked through the cabin door, dripping wet. Mitchie raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What happened to you?"  
"Oh, well, me and Nate kissed." Haeli said shrugging. Caitlyn looked over at Mitchie, her eyes wide in shock.

Mitchie started laughing, Caitlyn soon joining in."Maybe I should take up a career as a psychic or something…"

**Authors Notes: So there you go! Sorry it's a little short… I'm bloody freezing cold, and I'm shaking like a chihuahua… So I can't write too much x)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed that! I apologise for my sucky humor and romance stuff… I'm more of a drama/tragedy girl. I'm not the funniest person alive… Though people say I'm funny… Meh.**

**So, review, tell me what you though. Any suggestions or tips are greatly appreciated!**

**Peace, Love and 24 days! (Until Camp Rock 2 premieres in the US. Lucky Australia, we get to wait for another month for it to come out… Thank god for the internet!)**

**MrsNickJ458**


End file.
